Las Siete Vidas del Gato Negro
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: ¿Alguna vez estuviste vacío, pero te sentiste lleno? ¿Ahora éstas lleno, pero te sientes vacío? Una vida es tan diferente de otra... ¿Quién te dice que estás viviendo una que no te corresponde? "Si quieres ser feliz, podemos construir algunos puentes mágicos a otro lugar..." /Multi-Croosower fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Está es la primera vez que escribo un fic, no como diversión, si no como desahogo.**

 **Llevo ya tres meses sintiéndome como el culo sin motivo aparente, y la verdad poco me importan ahora mismo los otros fics que tengo, que sí, los voy a continuar. Pero necesitaba escribir esto.**

 **Básicamente hice una tómbola a papelitos de todos los personajes de ficción que alguna vez marcaron mi vida y me hicieron sentirme menos sóla. Por puro azar le tocó a Adrien, como podría haber sido cualquier otro/a, para ser el protagonista del fic.**

 **Este es un fic croosower, pero como va a tener mezclados más de dos fandoms, pues lo dejo como fic normal.**

 **En todo el fic mi personaje elegido, es decir Adrien, se va a "reencarnar" en diferentes fandoms que de un modo u otro me tocaron la patata.**

 **Además de desahogo, es un experimento :V**

 **Os recomiendo escuchar la canción "Ilussia Cadavería" de Mago de Oz. Una de mis canciones favoritas y que, sin ella, no existiría este escrito.**

* * *

— **LAS SIETE VIDAS DEL GATO NEGRO —**

 _ **No es el inicio del fin, es el final del inicio**_

* * *

 _Amo los inicios._

 _Nunca sabes a dónde te van a llevar._

 _~O~_

 _En la primera página de una historia,_

 _el futuro parece ir tan bien..._

* * *

Cuando te pasan cosas buenas, eres feliz.

Cuando te pasan cosas malas, estas triste.

Esa es una de las grandes leyes no escritas del mundo y todos los humanos la siguen a raja tabla... Bueno, no todos.

Hay humanos que se acostumbran tanto a tener una vida triste, que cuando les pasa algo bueno no saben exactamente como reaccionar y al final sólo se hunden más en si mismos.

Todos los humanos nacen únicamente para morir, y es cuando mueren que realmente empiezan a vivir como estaban destinados a hacerlo. Su primera "vida" sólo es una prueba, un entrenamiento para lo que les espera después.

Todos los humanos son frágiles, no valoran lo que tienen y aunque a la mayoría les asustan mucho los cambios, al final viven más cómodos en estos que en la vida que tenían antes, aunque no todos lo admiten.

Adrien Agreste murió sin esperarlo.

También lo hizo de la forma que la mayoría de personas desearía hacerlo, pero no un héroe como él.

Sólo fue una madrugada como otra cualquiera. El despertador del joven modelo sonó a las cinco de la madrugada para iniciar la rutina. Pero esa vez la mano del rubio no lo paró a los tres segundos exactos, cómo siempre.

— ¡Por el amor al Camenbert, Adrien, apaga ya esa cosa, me está desquiciando! —le grité, pero no recibí ninguna queja de su parte— ¿Adrien?

Levanté la vista para verle envuelto en cobijas tal cual un pequeño Bello Durmiente, su rostro se notaba tan apacible, como si estuviera teniendo un buen sueño, decidí apagar yo mismo el aparato del diablo y no volver a insistirle. Yo más que nadie sabía cuanto necesitaba ese niño descansar.

Aunque tengas más de cinco mil años, eso no te libra de a veces de cometer errores. Yo esa vez cometí el error de no darme cuenta que algo muy importante le faltaba a mi portador en esa imagen. El movimiento de su pecho. Su respiración no estaba ahí ya más.

No pasó ni un cuarto de hora cuando de nuevo el ruido se apoderó de la gran habitación, Nathalie aporreaba la puerta, instando a Adrien a darse prisa, pero el niño continuaba en la cama a pesar de todo.

Bufé y sobrevolé la distancia para aterrizar en el rostro de mi portador para despertarlo. Yo más que nadie deseaba que durmiese por un rato largo, pero no quería que recibiese una regañina.

Me sorprendí por lo fría que se notaba su piel y el tono ligeramente violáceo de sus labios.

— Estúpido niño, ahora ni siquiera sabe taparse lo suficiente —gruñí, pues era apenas inicio de enero y el aire todavía nocturno se notaba frío. Me acerqué a su oreja— ¡¿Qué no sabes que los gatos son animales nocturnos?! ¡Levanta ya el culo, vago!

Sin respuesta. Ahí si que me empecé a enfadar, pensé que me estaba haciendo el vacío.

— ¿Te creés qué es gracioso, niño? —pregunté en su oído. El muy maldito seguía sin contenstarme.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron de par en par, al parecer la secretaría también se hartó de no recibir respuesta.

Rápidamente me escondí de la vista de la mujer, que se acercaba a mi yo creía que durmiente portador.

— Joven Agreste, entiendo que esté agotado, pero ya es momento de que sé levanté para... —y silencio. Fui testigo de como la mujer tocó el brazo de mi portador, para después quedarse tensa. Pasaron tres incómodos segundos, antes de que la mujer se separara de Adrien como si quemase y empezara a gritar como una poseída.

No entendí que sucedía. Hasta que _la_ vi detrás de Nathalie.

La Muerte, siempre muda ella, sostenía entre sus brazos el alma inmortal de mi portador. Todavía estaba dormido en ese abrazo sobrenatural. Aun no sabía que había, como comúnmente lo llamáis los humanos, muerto. Pero en realidad eso significaba que Adrien ya había completado su "entrenamiento", para la verdadera vida a la que estaba destinado en cuanto comenzó a existir. Y al parecer no era ser Chat Noir.

Los humanos decís que morir joven es triste, pero en realidad es algo digno de admirar.

Adrien Agreste sólo tenía 16 años, cuando el forense declaró la muerte súbita del joven.

No había enfermedad, no había nada externo que acabase con su vida, simplemente se le paró el corazón.

Simplemente ya le tocaba desaparecer de ese mundo al que, en realidad, jamás perteneció, dejando una ristra de corazones desconsolados a su paso.

En especial el de cierta superheroína de rojo, quien en un suspiro no sólo perdió a su primer amor, si no también al compañero de batallas en el que, sin saberlo, se había apollado demasiado.

Pero él jamás volvería a recordarla, porque para él ella jamás existió, ahora que había pasado la barrera. Se volverían a conocer en otro mundo, tal vez, no es del todo imposible.

 _¿Deseas acompañarle?_

Como kwami, sabía que debía responder con un tajante "no" a la pregunta dada por La Muerte. Púes si yo también moría, ya no habría más Chat Noir en el mundo. Pero nunca hubo un Chat Noir como Adrien. Nunca ninguno me tocó el corazón como él lo hizo. Me di cuenta de que ya no podría aceptar a ningún otro portador diferente, por muy bueno que fuera. El Maestro Fu me olvidará, Tikki me olvidará, todo el resto de kwamis olvidará que alguna vez existió Plagg, el gato de la destrucción. Pero Adrien me recordará, porque nunca dejaré de estar a su lado, vaya a donde vaya. Sabrían los Miraculous el gran número de kwamis que no recuerdo y que seguramente hicieron esto antes que yo.

— Sí, deseo acompañarle —le respondí por primera vez de forma afirmativa.

Pues con todas las muertes de mis portadores, ella me preguntaba lo mismo. Misma pregunta que seguramente te haga a ti, si es que alguna vez logras verla cargando un alma inconsciente entre sus brazos, antes de que llegue tu momento.

Y todo fue negro para mi. Al igual que cuando estaba encerrado en el anillo. Pero ahora eso se acabo para mi. Ya nunca más sería un kwami. No tenía ni idea de que me esperaba en mi reencarnación, más allá de que estaría con él. No con Adrien Agreste, si no con el alma sin nombre, alegre pero fácil de quebrar, bromista pero madura, que en realidad es él... tal vez en otra vida hasta sea "ella" en lugar de "él", todo es posible. Puede que ni tan siquiera sea humano en su nueva vida. A pesar de todo, yo estaré con él.

Porque la Muerte ya lo sabe para futuros trabajos, que a partir de ahora nuestras almas van unidas.

En cuanto despertase, no recordaría nada. Sin embargo, sería el momento.

Mi ya no más portador deberá elegir la vida que realmente desea vivir, la que realmente le llene y no haya vacío ni dolor, en cuanto despierte.

Pero todavía sigue dormido, gestándose de nuevo, renaciendo en un nuevo cuerpo, uno que parece humano, pero no es humano.

Mientras que yo, como en mi existencia anterior, me voy transformando en algo que parece un gato, pero no es un gato.

Es la primera de las siete posibles elecciones a las que tiene derecho de vivir.

Una vida totalmente diferente a los Miraculous y salvar París.

Y la probaríamos juntos.

 **Un humano que no es humano y un gato que no es gato. Si alguno adivida el fandom en el que van a caer estos dos creo que salgo de la pantalla y lo beso XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, realmente creí que a nadie le interesaría este fic, no me esperaba tener lectores.**

 **Aun así, ¡todo lo malo terminó... espero!**

 **Jaja, lo sabía, nadie acertó, realmente no es un fandom conocido por muchos T-T. Dark Heart Attack, querida, ¡TÚ ERES LA QUE MÁS CERCA ESTUVISTE! No, bebé, no es Ao No Exorcist, no todavía. Aunque ese anime entra dentro de la lista. Lamento oír eso bebé, no eres la única que a lo largo de la vida sufrió la perdida de gatos T-T**

 **Milanh, no puedo siquiera imaginarme como se puede sentir una persona con una perdida tan grande como la tuya en una fecha tan señalada. Lo siento mucho porque mi fic te lo haya recordado, no era mi intención hacer pasar mal a nadie.**

 **En este fic hay mezcla tanto de fandoms de cartoons, libros, anime... ¡yo no discrimino!**

 **No habrá cambio de sexo en este fic, aunque si que puede que haya cambio de nombres. (¡Sin identidad! Okey, no...)**

 **Vale, gente, humano que no es humano y gato que no es gato... me parece que tengo el placer de abrirles la puerta a un mundo nuevo :)**

* * *

 **—** **LAS SIETE VIDAS DEL GATO NEGRO —**

 _ **~ Chat Noir, el Domador de Monstruos ~**_

 _ **¿En dónde estoy?**_

* * *

Y de repente, la oscuridad cesa, no sé donde estoy, pero sé que no estoy cerca de mi amado Camenbert.

Abro los ojos, para encontrarme en el interior de un espeso bosque, espeso y vacío. Trato de volar como cuando lo hacía siendo kwami, sólo para descubrir que ya no puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Pero qué...? —miro hacía abajo, sólo para descubrir que ahora soy un gato. No como antes, si no un verdadero gato. Al parecer uno que puede hablar, pero no volar. ¿Qué soy ahora? ¿Cón qué nombre me definen?

Y más importante.

— ¿Dónde está Adrien? ¿Dónde estoy yo? ¡Mas les vale que en este mundo haya Camenbert!

Mi grito desató otro, bueno, más bien, un berreo. Y yo grito de nuevo, asustado, mi nuevo pelaje se eriza conmigo en estado de alerta, pero me relajo un poco en cuanto noto que detrás de mi ha estado todo el tiempo una cestita de bebé. Un bebé al cual yo he asustado.

— ¿Quien fue el desalmado...? —entonces, algo parece hacer click en mi cabeza— ¿A-adrien?

El bebé no me contestó, obviamente, solo siguió berreando. Me acerqué a la cestita, para encontrarme con un pequeño bebé humano. Su piel sonrosada estaba cobijada en gruesas mantas de color verde. Me sorprendí, normalmente los humanos cobijan a sus bebés varones en colores azules y las niñas en colores rosas, no importaba que, pero esté bebé estaba cobijado en color verde. Algunos cabellos dorados sobresalían de su cabecita y...

— ¡¿Pero qué...?! —¿dije que ese niño era humano? Bueno, pues me retracto.

En cuanto notó mi presencia, abrió enormes unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre, unos que creo por un momento lograron hipnotizarme, hasta que cambiaron y se tornaron a unos ojos tan verdes como la manta que lo cubría... tan verdes como los ojos de Adrien.

— ¡Adrien! —exclamé, por fin reconociéndolo como mi portador— ¿Qué te han hecho?

El bebé Adrien sólo dejo de llorar para reír con esa risa melodiosa que tienen los bebés. Rió mientras tomaba mis bigotes felinos con sus manitas tan gruesas como pequeñas y disfrutaba de tirar de ellos, haciéndome daño.

— ¡Oye, ya vasta, Adrien! —pero por supuesto no me hizo caso. Obvio él no es como yo, un ser mágico, si no que es como cualquier otro humano, en cuanto murió perdió la memoria, ahora que ha renacido no sólo no recuerda nada, si no que tiene la mentalidad de un bebé, perfecto, simplemente perfecto... ¡Pero aquí falta algo! Le falta una madre, un padre... las "cigüeñas" no dejan a los bebés en un bosque, ¿o sí? ¿En qué clase de mundo estamos en el que los humanos cambian el tono de sus ojos y los gatos hablan?— ¡No es gracioso!

— ¡¿CÓMO QUE LOS HAS MATADO?! —gruñó una desconocida voz de mujer en alguna parte del bosque. Resonaba muy bien y no parecía precisamente la voz de una buena mujer. Algo que, supuse, eran mis instintos felinos, me decían que debía alejar a Adrien de ella a como diera lugar. ¡Pero obvio el estúpido bebé que era él ahora tuvo que comenzar a berrear de nuevo!

— No... —le supliqué en susurros mientras veía que estaba formando un puchero y dentro de nada gritaría a grito pelado de nuevo. Obvio el grito de esa mujer sin rostro le había asustado y maldita sea, de verdad que yo también tenía miedo, no sabía de que, pero lo tenía. Le tape la boquita con mis zarpas—. Por lo que más quieras, cállate...

— ¡ESOS ERAN LOS ÚLTIMOS DOMADORES OSCUROS CON LOS QUE TENÍAMOS CONTACTO! —volvió a sonar la voz de la mujer, yo trataba por todos los medios de poner caritas para distraer a Adrien y que no comenzará a llorar. ¿Matar? ¡Habian matado al alguien! ¿Y qué carajo es un domador oscuro, si puede saberse?

Giré mis nuevas orejas 180°, como sabía que los gatos normales podían hacer, para tratar detectar de dónde provenía la voz de la mujer.

Pero nada... no, nada no. Más bien parecía... que estaba hablando desde bajo suelo.

Mis ojos captaron como a unos metros de mi, un árbol gordo se abrió por la mitad. Su cavidad daba a unas escaleras que, seguramente y como yo creí, se dirigían bajo suelo.

Definitivamente, no me gusta éste mundo.

— ¡Mi señora, lo lamento tanto! —escuche una segunda voz de mujer, no menos horrenda que la primera. Me di cuenta de que estaban subiendo por las escaleras hacía la superficie... hacía mi y Adrien— ¡Pero la mujer acababa de tener un hijo y...!

No me quedé para escuchar la conversación, reaccione rápido. Con la adrenalina que seguramente me debió de dar mi estado de alerta, tomé las asas de la cestita con mi boca, la levante del suelo y salí disparado con ella hacía no se donde. Sólo a cualquier dirección, lejos de ellas. Maldita sea, Adrien, eres un bebé gordo.

Obviamente un gato de peso medio no puede con la cesta de un bebé en su boca, me estaba cansando rápido y el tonto de mi humano no hacía más que berrear en mi sensitivo oído. Pero esas mujeres... estoy seguro de que mataron a los padres de Adrien... bueno, a sus nuevos padres, si que comenzaba bien su nueva vida.

Pero aun así corrí, todo lo que mis patas alcanzaran. Aunque ahora era más grande que un kwami, ya no podía volar, y mejor ni intentaba traspasar paredes. Tener un nuevo cuerpo semi desconocido era una gran desventaja para mi. Las cosas que tengo que hacer por ti, Adrien, y seguramente ni me lo agradecerás.

— ¡Oh, por los Miraculous, gracias! —exclame al darme cuenta de que el bosque terminaba ante mi, dando al inicio de un barrio humano. Un barrio humano del siglo XXI, gracias a Dios. Al parecer, dentro de lo malo, Adrien y yo no cambiamos de planeta ni de tiempo, o eso parece, al menos. Era de día, el sol estaba alto, sería por la tarde, las calles estaban vacías y sólo había dos casas en esa calle. Una grande de color azul, debe de ser un chalé, y al lado la otra de color naranja, más modesta pero del tamaño justo para una casa. Ambas contaban con jardín trasero.

Miré hacía atrás, hacía los árboles, recientemente me daba cuenta de que ese bosque lucía muy tenebroso, casi como en las películas, o a lo mejor sólo me lo parecía a mi.

Me di cuenta también de que ya nadie me sseguía, tal vez nunca lo hicieron. Y Adrien seguía llorando en su cesta, pero no sabía que hacer para calmarle, no tenía fuerzas para nada. De hecho, mis cuatro patas temblaron y comencé a ver borroso. ¿Cuanto habré corrido?

Escuche como alguien abría la puerta de la casa azul, seguramente una persona alertada por el llanto de un bebé en plena calle.

— ¡Oh, Dios Mío! —chilló una tercera mujer, mis sentidos me decían que una buena mujer, mientras se acercaba a Adrien y a mi— ¡Timothy, tienes que ver esto! ¿Se encuentra bien?

Se estaba dirigiendo a mi. Esa humana de cabello rubio, ojos marrones y gafas estaba hablando conmigo, un gato, y lo estaba haciendo con respeto. Sin embargo, no le pude contestar.

Porque ese fue el momento en el que me desmaye con el llanto de mi humano de fondo.

* * *

 **Respuesta: El fandom se llama Monster Allergy. Es un cartoon/comic que me acompañó mucho en la soledad de mi infancia, siendo sus personajes mis únicos amigos, por triste o patético que eso suene. No es muy conocido. Les recomiendo verlo, aun así. Ese y la nueva versión Monster Allergy Evolution que están sacando y que no hace más que darme feels~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

— **LAS SIETE VIDAS DEL GATO NEGRO —**

 _ **~ Chat Noir, el Domador de Monstruos ~**_

 _ **Puedes llamarme Barrimore, Adrien Barrimore**_

* * *

¡Buenos días, mi querido público! ¡Al habla el chico mas atractivo de toda Italia!

¿Así que queréis conocer mi historia? Bien, entonces me presentare, porque mamá me enseñó a ser educado.

 _Ladies and Gentleman,_ tengo el placer de presentaros a _moi!_

Mi nombre es Adrien Zick Barrimore, tengo diez años y un rostro enmarcado por un cabello dorado de lo más angelical, aunque a mi me gusta más calificarme como un _Bad Boy_ porque yo soy el cool de la familia. Pero si no estás de acuerdo conmigo mirame a mis ojos verdes, mi color favorito, por cierto, de infarto y atrevete a negarlo. Suelen decirme que como modelo infantil tendría futuro, pero por alguna razón solo pensar en dedicarme al modelaje me pone los nervios de punta, así que no está entre mis planes de futuro.

Soy el mellizo menor de mi querido pero rarito hermano Ezequiel Zick Barrimore. Él es pálido debido a que, pobre de él, sufre de muchas alergias, entre ellas la alergia al pelo de gato, cosa arto desagradable, teniendo en cuenta que tenemos dos gatos en casa. No es mi caso, yo tengo una salud intachable y a menudo doy gracias por eso. Zick, sí, todos le llamamos con el apellido de nuestro difunto padre, ya que él detesta su nombre. ¿Cómo culparlo? ¿Ezequiel? Es como, de hace tres siglos. Me alegro de que cuando mamá nos nombró eligió un nombre actual para mi. Me encanta llamarme Adrien, todo lo que a una persona puede encantarle su nombre, pero bueno, ¡que os estoy hablando de mi hermano! ¡De nuevo te desvías del tema Adrien! En fin, como decía, mi hermano Zick es un niño de diez años cuyo color favorito es el azul, mismo color que luce en su cabello que le llega hasta los hombros, y su ojos son de un color tan negro como dos abismos, en los cuales odio caerme cada vez que se enfada conmigo. Sí, a pesar de que somos mellizos, no nos parecemos nada.

Zick es la viva imagen de Zob, nuestro padre, quien era plantologo. Un buen día su jefe, le envió a la selva Amazónica a estudiar la flora y la fauna del lugar, pero solo encontró la muerte. Le perdimos cuando teníamos tres años, así que el único recuerdo que tenemos de él es la foto del salón que muestra a un hombre alegre de pelo azul y ojos negros, sosteniendo en brazos a los dos bebés que una vez fuimos.

Yo, por mi parte, heredé mi color de pelo de nuestra madre, Greta, una mujer alegre pero luchadora, de larga melena rubia y lisa. Lleva siempre unas gafas que enmarcan sus lindos ojos marrones. Ella es florista y solo hay una cosa que ame más que sus flores. Esa cosa somos Zick y yo.

Trata de ocultarnoslo, pero desde que murió papá le es muy difícil llevar ella sola los gastos de la crianza de dos hijos con su sueldo de florista. Y es que en Oldmill Village, el pequeño pueblito italiano en el que vivimos, el negocio de las flores está de capa caída y los tres pasamos por tiempos de estrechez.

Pero todo eso no me evita ser un niño normal, no, lo que me evita serlo es que... en ocasiones... _veo muertos._

¡No, no me estoy quedando con vosotros! Los fantasmas y los monstruos existen, por lo menos en mi cabeza, y también en la de Zick. Es muy posible que estemos locos, ya que los dos siempre hemos podido ver a nuestro alrededor seres que, para el resto del mundo, no están ahí y eso nos ha causado que se burlen de nosotros en el colegio y que no tengamos ni un solo amigo... aparte de nuestros gatos... que hablan. Sí, nuestros gatos _nos hablan._

El nombre del mio es Plagg y es un gato negro común, con unos ojos verdes igualitos a los míos. El gato de Zick se llama Timothy y es uno de esos gatos egipcios sin pelo.

Timothy es serio, trabajador y muchas veces es él quien nos repriende cuando hacemos alguna travesura. Es como un padre sustituto. Un padre sustituto de lo más rosmón. Plagg es todo lo contrario, vago, solitario y muchas veces un estorbo. Al parecer su hobby favorito es el de dejarme en ridículo por cualquier tontería. Es un poco extraño decir que mantengo una relación de amor-odio con mi gato, pero es la pura verdad.

Los Barrimore somos una familia con un secreto: No somos humanos, si no que somos domadores. No domadores de circo, domadores de _monstruos._

¿Alguna vez de pequeño pensaste que te acosaba un monstruo debajo de tu cama o dentro de tu armario? Pues noticias, ¡no te lo estabas imaginando! Los humanos no sois la única raza inteligente de la Tierra, estan ellos también, invisibles para todos los ojos, menos para los de un domador.

Con mis poderes mantengo separados ambos mundos, que conviven en el mismo planeta sin ni siquiera darse cuenta... o eso haría de ser un adulto entrenado, en lugar de un crío que a vivido engañado toda su corta vida.

La verdad es que Greta no es mi madre, Zob no es mi padre, Zick no es mi hermano y Plagg... ni tan siquiera sé lo que es él realmente, pero al parecer es la única ancla a la que puedo aferrarme, aun sabiendo que todavía hay muchos detalles sobre mi que me oculta.

Puedes llamarme Barrimore, Adrien Barrimore. Pero desde que me enteré de que en realidad no soy quien siempre me han dicho que era, adopte el nombre de Noir, al parecer ese era el apellido de mis verdaderos padres, domadores oscuros, que por servir al mal terminaron siendo asesinados por sus aliadas.

No pienso cometer su mismo error.

Así que en realidad, si alguna vez me buscas, mejor pregunta por Noir, Chat Noir, el Domador Renegado.


End file.
